TCR:OHSHC the unoffical second verse
by Leiko Ozora
Summary: Haruhi successfully brought Tama-chan back to the club, and the club danced the night away together under the starlite sky that was filled with fireworks. But what happens after that night? How do the host bu's relations change? //HikaxHaru, TamaxKyo, etc
1. The Melondy's Prolouge

The fireworks crackled and burned in the eyes of the fabulous ouran host bu

The fireworks crackled and burned in the eyes of the fabulous ouran host bu.  
Kyuoya and Suo's fathers spoke amoungst themselves, as the Ouran festival came to its unwanted end. Meaning a new start, and a closer day to Ouran's seniors last.

Kaoru and Hikaru, the lovely identical twins, stood close to the only people they have ever cared for.

The music played and Suo-sempai held onto Haruhi's small hands, an accomplished and thankful smile spread across his face.

Haruhi stared up at the sky, the outcomes of their events making her heart scream with joy. She believed the host club was just a group of obnoxious boys, but after spending so much time with each and everyone of them; she fell in love. They became her family; people she'd never want to loose.

Mori held honey on his arms and stood behind Haruhi and Suou-sempai. As always making silent obsevations on their underlings.

The girls in the background screamed as the moe took over them, watching the Host bu in such a close, calm, loving setting. Not a single on of them taking to effect that Haruhi wore a dress, and only the host had danced with her this whole evening.

Kaoru took a few steps away as Hikaru stood directly at Haruhi's side.

"Mother...thank you..." Suou stared up at the sky, his blonde hair continued to flow down.

"Father...dont mention it..." Kyoya stood a bit behind Suou and gave a sly smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose bridge.

"Hey. Hey. My lord!" Hikaru turned to see Suou's face.

"Yes Hikaru?" Suo slowly turned to Hikaru.

"Don't ever do that again.." Hikaru said swiftly as he turned his face hiding a small blush.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "ugh. He's right Sempai."

Suo looked at Haruhi as she smiled and squeeled. "AAAAH. My daughter was worried about her father!!"

"Well...yes..but!"

Suou embraced Haruhi into on of his father glomping his daughter hugs.

Kaoru stood there and smiled watching this all. "And thus...the magic has been re-casted..."

**Author Note: Yes thats chapter one. Happened so quickly ne?  
Anyways everyone. Listen up.  
This is The Complete Randomness© bringing to you the unofficial second verse to the beloved Anime/manga drama; Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Once again, this is a solo job written by Leiko.  
I recently finished this series, and im in full love. This fanfic is being based on the Anime though; and i havent written in a while so if its bad please bare with me.**

Side Note:

**I HAVE A DREAM, A DREAM THAT ONE DAY WE CAN ALL APPRECIATE THE COMPLETE RANDOMNESS© PRODUCTIONS. THAT ONE DAY IT CAN BE A COMPANY THAT IS NOT ONLY MADE OF LEIKO. THAT ONE DAY TCR© CAN PRODUCE AN ORIGINAL THAT WILL SWEEP THROUGH THE WORLD CAUSING A RUCKUS.**

**So be kind to me, and if you want to consider helping my dream then email me **

**  
Oh and here is all the stuff i didnt put at first that you need to know about this fanfic.  
And yes boys and girls i did it this way on purpose.  
**

Title: Ouran High School Host club's completely random unofficial continuation. (OHSHC:CRUC)

Disclaimer: No. No i am not trying to say i own OHSHC, the manga writer that did this creation was a genius and i ardmire them to the fullest. This is simply what i keep dreaming at night, would happen.

Chapter One: The melondys' prolouge.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this small little chapter and that you all stick with me til the end.  
**

Chapter Two Summary.

The day after the festival, the host club meets up in the unused 3rd music room and reassembles the Host club. They resolve a small argument on Suo's selfishness and then gladly agree too re-open. So stay tuned to see what else the next chapter holds inside.

-This series of events is purely fan-made, but please do that it to heart as i have while making this.-


	2. The Chorus

AN: Aloha my readers

**AN: Aloha my readers. Thus again i strike once more today by messing with the lives of the beautiful.**

**I have many ideas for this series. So lets see how things go.**

**Stick with me.**

Title: TCR: OHSHC completely random unofficial second verse.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own ohshc. But like i heard someone else say "im borrowing them" xD

Chapter Two: The chorus

_One the top floor._

_Of the south campus...  
an end room, of the north corridor...  
an unused and unattended music room_

Haruhi slowly took a few steps walking up to the door. Her eyes flowed over it. The atmosphere they left in last night was very pleasant, but before that. So much had happened.

_Rich people have free time, thus this host club is the recreational activity for the world's gorgeous rich people. 6 beautiful high school male students and fujioka haruhi, a common scholarship student, who ended up with a debt of 8 million yen...that is now paid off._

Her huge eyes flickered as her small pale hand grabbed the golden handle to the 3rd music room.

_"Haruhi...with that last request...your debt has been paid off...meaning...you are free to leave the host club when you please..."_

Leave the host club?...

Her heart went into a small panic as she thought that to herself.

_...Leave..._

Slowly Haruhi would turn the handle and push the door, already aware of the consequences of opening the door she turned her face and let the roses flow everywhere covered in a bright light.

_Could i be late already?_

As the last petal fell, and the light dimmed, Haruhi would turn to face the club. Her family.

Sitting, as always was the beautiful tall blonde 'prince-type' Suou Tamaki. The king of the club, and self pro-claimed Father of Haruhi. Behind him, stood the mysterious shadow king, the dark and devious Kyoya. His glasses leaned down his nose bridge where his finger held them. To Suou's left, was Kaoru. One of the devil twins. Also, Suou's eldest "sons". To Suou's right, was the other twin, Hikaru. They both gave a grim smirk as they leaned against the arms of Suou's chair. Beside Kyoya, stood Mori-sempai, and atop his shoulders was honey-sempai.

_Did yesterday...really happen?_

All at once, the members looked up and smiled.

"HARU-CHAN!!"

Honey would dash away from Mori, being the first to notice who walked in and would grab her arm, almost in tears.

"Y...you came!!"

The twins would stand in shock, Hikaru would slightly blush. Together they would exclaim. "Haruhi..."

Tamaki would quickly give a side pose as his face glistened. "My daughter..." Quickly rising and going into his 'father mood' he'd dash after her moving honey away as he grabbed her into a fatherly bear hug. "Has returned!! Could it be. She finally fell in love?"

Kyoya would try to hid his smile as he walked near them, opening his notebook and pressing his pen against the pages. "Haruhi, welcome back..."

Mori would nod.

_...Its like...nothing changed..._

"..you guys..." Shed give a blank annoyed look as she pushed Tamaki away from her.

Suou would go limp and they would all stare at her, almost expecting her to say "im leaving". You could see their panic.

_Nothing has changed._

After a moment Haruhi would tilt her head and give her famed "natural rookie" smile and laugh. "Of course i came back..."

Honey would be the first to squeal and grab haruhi's arm. "Yay! Lets eat some cake Haru-chan!!"

Honey would lead Haruhi away from everyone as she nodded. "aah. Sure."

Kaoru would smile as he stared at Hikaru, who devotedly glanced at Haruhi.

**...the magic...really has been re-casted...**

Hikaru would smile and waltz after Honey and Haruhi. "Hey. Hey. You cant take our toy from us Honey-sempai!..right Kaoru?" As he grabbed haruhi's other hand he would face Kaoru and smile.

Kaoru's sweet face would lighten up as his heart raced and he nodded. "hai."

Kyoya would sit at the table and open his laptop. "Haruhi. So then you wish to be a true member of the host club? Since your debt is paid."

Everyone went silent, though honey continued to eat cake. Making his "umm yumm" sounds being the only thing heard.

Haruhi stood staring at Kyoya, as did everyone else.

Moments would pass and slowly Suou was seen curling into a ball in a corner, slowly wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Gomen..." Suou said in a whisper, finally breaking the silence. "Gomen..."

"For what my lord?" The twins said lovingly towards him.

Haruhi and Suou's eyes meet, both slowly tearing up; Haru's body slightly trembled, her heart raced.

"Baka..." She'd finally reply, about ready to burst into tears.

This shocked everyone and they all stared at Haruhi now.

"i-i...im really sorry..."

"You made such a big deal over this being our family but yesterday, the day before...everything you did was so selfish!" She closed her big beautiful eyes as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "...usually you do selfish things, but that..."

"He did it for us..." Kyoya broke in, as he stared at Suou who's face was completely blank; as were the twins. Haruhi was so upset right now, and had returned to the club even after paying off her debt. They loved her. Hopefully, this meant she loved them too; they all thought.

Haruhi's hands dropped as she felt Suou embrace her completely. "Im sorry my sweet daughter, father will never do such a stupid thing again!"

Hikaru glanced at Suou, jealousy shown on his face as he jumped into the hug, hugging her as well.

Kaoru did the same, followed by honey and mori.

_One...big...happy family ne?..._

**Maybe this time, the magic spell...will be stronger...**

Kyoya smiled too see all of these events fixing up so well. He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge and smirked.

"If everything is clear, and father has agreed to not be so stupid. Then shall we get back to the affairs of the host club?"

He laughed as he pressed his finger to his lips. A rush of girlish voices could be heard in the hallway outside the 3rd music rooms door.

"Hohohohohohohohohoho. Hohohohohohohohoho. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO."

The ground shook, and a metal contraction could be heard as a circle raised with a blonde girl on it. She held a microphone to her mouth. "Excellent. Excellent, a heart warming adventure filled with adventure, romance and betrayal! It holds all the greatest attributes of moe!! Women will melt just to hear the club almost broke up but to see them all making up!! Its wonderful!!"

Everyone looked at each other as they gathered near the chair that was always seen first as you entered the music room.

"Shall we?" Haruhi said too the rest as she slowly smiled.

_...yes. One big happy family. That spreads their happiness to others..._

The twins nodded and pushed Haruhi down onto the chair as they commanded Honey to open the doors both saying. "Yes we shall!!"

The door slowly opened and Suou frowned. "M-my seat!!"

"Quiet my lord." Hikaru started. "The doors are open!" Kaoru ended.

The host club smiled and stood in a lovely pose. Haruhi, the natural type; sat on the chair. Suou, the prince type, and self proclaimed father or Haruhi stood directly behind her. Next to him stood Kyoya, the cool type. As always Hikaru and Kaoru leaned one opposite sides of the chair; and to the other side of Suou stood Mori and Honey.

The guest outside the door would all squeal in unison as the rose petals flooded the hallway and the light flashed in their eyes, slowly revealing the members of the host club to them as the doors fully opened.

"Welcome!" the members of the club proclaimed.

One by one, the women entered the room, gasping and silently looking around.

The members would then stand and take the hand of a random female and lead them to their post, as they all picked a sofa to sit and please the girls.

Haruhi, was the last to stand; slowly observing her new lifestyle.

"H-haruhi-kun..." a girlish voice would say too her.

"Hai?" She'd reply with a silent sigh as she turned to blushing girl.

"You looked great last night..." the girl said as Haruhi gave her famous 'natural type' smile and started walking to a sofa. "Thank you."

"Last night was great." Another girl proclaimed.

"Yes, i was so happy when i got to dance with you Hikaru..."

"Im Kaoru..."

"Gomen!"

"Its alright...though..." Kaoru sniffled. "i-i...i had wanted to spend more time with Hikaru."

Hikaru would gasp and gently press his hand on kaoru's chin bringing his face to his as he swiftly wrapped his other arm around his waist. "Karou..."

"Hikaru..."

The girls would squeal and Renge would stand near them nodding, with tears in her eyes.

THE POWER OF MOE! X3

"Suou...you looked wonderful last night.." a girl sheepishly said as she lowered her face.

"Not as wonderful as you do now, princess." Suou said tilting his head slightly, letting the light gleam off of him just right.

"Tamaki..." she said in a gasp, blushing deeply.

"Honey, i made this for you." A girl shoved a cake in front of honey and blush.

"AAAAH arigato!!" He smiled cutely and looked around. "eeh. My fork." He frowned.

"Here." The deep voice of Mori, replied as he appeared behind honey, holding a fork beside him.

"Mori-kun!!" Honey screamed as he threw his arms up around mori.

The girls would squeal and watch, being devoured by the moe.

Kyoya would remain alone observing everyone, walking around, writing in his book.

"...So...our crazy family...is getting to continue..."

"hmmm? What's that Kyoya-sempai?" The cheerful voice of haruhi flowed around Kyoya and made him stop walking as he turned to her.

She was holding a tray of instant coffee, that Suou had asked for.

"Nothing...nothing at all..."

She smiled and nodded then walked over to Suou.

"OOOOH! Its ready!!" he grabbed a cup.

Everyone laughed and the girls all asked for a glass as well.

"Oh its that peasants coffee!"

"Is it really that good?"

"You still haven't tried it?"

"Well i wanted to at home, but i didn't know where to find it..."

"Yeah me too."

Haruhi's eyes began to slit as she made more and more cups of coffee and heard the 'stupid rich people' go on and on about her 'peasants' coffee.

_Damn rich people!_

**AN: alright i know this one wasn't very good. I did it in a rush after work O **

**And its hard to make transitions, since i tried to work it all out with the ending of the anime. Hopefully im done with transition writing though. I pretty much got trough it all so, next chapter should be all me 3. finally!**

-No next chapter summary. Sorry. Im not sure what's to come next. That's why you are reading a Complete Randomness Production anyways right? For it to be random! xD


	3. The would be Verse

**AN: Whoa, dudettes and dudes 3 Leiko has TWO get that TWO peoples who fav'd my story O**

**AN: Whoa, dudettes and dudes 3 Leiko has TWO get that TWO peoples who fav'd my story O.O other then my aru-Onee-chan nor my sabaku-no-ardent-Onee-chan this is a first! Yay me. This could be caused by the fact that im very forgetful and i often stop writing so people are like WTF. But i SHANT do that this time! Ah. That's the goal for the year for me 3.**

**Leiko: Ah she always has goals people. Do not believe her.**

**AN: Hey hey aren't you me. Now don't go saying mean things about your creator!**

**Leiko: And what shall thy powerful creator do to such a weak character ne?**

**AN: Just you wait...e.o...when i start your story up again...Well anyways everyone here comes the next installment**

**ENJOY!**

**OH! OH! By the way readers, here is the summary i couldn't post before! Sorry 3**

**So its already been months since that whole fiasco. Mori and honey have already graduated and now the school semester has restarted. But Kyoya and Suou are planning a Grand Re-Opening, will the other members feel up to host activities knowing the whole club isn't together.**

Title: TCR: OHSHC completely random unofficial second verse.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own ohshc. If i did, it would have token seven years for the whole series to be complete 3.

Chapter Three: Would be Verse One?

In the blue sky above Ouran High school, a single bird flew slowly followed by two others. Just as Haruhi ran down the corridors followed by none only then the twins.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru would proclaim as he reached out for the running princess.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru would say just as Kaoru had finished, reaching out for the running princess as well.

"This isn't fair! ANOTHER years worth of classes with you two!"

Her words shot out of her thin lips and behind her towards the boys like arrows. Arrows that barely missed Kaoru but directly hit Hikaru.

Hikaru stopped in his tracks and sighed staring down at the ground in a lost daze as Kaoru had continued onwards and had grabbed onto the princess's school uniform.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru would say softly felling betrayed by his only friend other then Kaoru.

As Haruhi slowly placed her left foot down and came to a stop she would turn to face the boys with a slightly grim look upon her face. "Wha-at?"

Hikaru would look up, and Kaoru would keep his grip of her shirt.  
"...Who said we wanted another year of classes with YOU?" Hikaru would say as he raised and lowered his hands quickly, clinching his fist. His stare was directly directly on her, though his eyes began to squint as they slowly watered.

"Hi-karu.." Kaoru would say softly.

"Its always has to be your way huh?!" Hikaru would continue as his body slightly shook.

Haruhi would stare at Hikaru her emotions swarming around in her head as she got lost in confusion.

_Don't we go through our arguments everyday...why today is he so angry?  
_

**Hikaru...just what do you plan on doing...are you...have you finally realized...**

"Hikar-" Haruhi would began to sweetly say his name and raise her hand towards him just as he pushed her hand away cutting her off.

"..." A soft grunt would escape his lips as Hika turned his face hiding the tear that fell down his cheek. After another moment of standing there his footsteps could be heard rushing away from Kaoru and Haruhi.

"...just what. . . what was that about?" Haruhi would say as she turned away from Kaoru and walked away the opposite way that Hika had done

xXx

"Hikaru! There you are..." Kaoru said as he enter the third music room.

Hika had been sitting slumped in the loveseat staring out the behind him.

"You even missed class... Haruhi was very concerned..." Kaoru said hoping to cheer his brother up, as he sat down next to him softly placing his hand on his back.

**I guess...it is almost that time...he had to realize someday...i had just hoped.. it wouldn't have been so soon.**

Just as his thought ended the door would rush open and a noisy Suou would enter, followed by Kyoya as always.

"Oh Hikaru! Kaoru! You two are here already!" Suou would say whimsically rushing over to the sofa.

Kyoya would follow slowly and stop two feet from the sofa, staring at them pushing his glasses up to his face. "Perfect. We had just made a decision on today's."

"HOST CLUB GRAND RE-OPENING!" Suou ended Kyoya's sentence as he shot up into the air posing and giving an off look as he imagined himself being framed in a picture with a truely unlikely background being placed behing him.

"Ah..." Kyoya would say in response as he pressed a pen against his notebook. "Everything is ready, i just needed you guys to help with costumes."

"As always!" Kaoru would say in a lively tone.

Hikaru would merely turn to face the two.

Kaoru would slightly glance at him, with much concern.

"The theme is! HEAVEN ON EARTH!"

"..Kyoya..." Hikaru would finally speak up."How can you so freely start talking about a grand re-opening after we just lost Mori-sempai and honey-sempai! Even Haruhi doesnt feel up to being with us; im sure its only a matter of time before she quits!"

Everyones playfulness quickly fled as the four of them stared at each other. Only the sounds of the boys hard breathing and fast beating hearts could be heard.

For moments the room stayed like this as their minds fluttered with memories.

"_Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai! You guys are actually graduating! Couldn't you fail a grade or two?"_

_Haruhi laughed as she patted mori on the back and got hugged by Honey._

_All the host club members ran towards the two graduates and quickly congradulated them._

_"So this is it...?"_

_"Of course not! I always want to eat cake with you, specially you Haru-chan!!" Honey laughed as he continued to hug Haru tightly._

_Mori would nod and stare at the other members._

"Hikaru.." Suou would say as he dropped his head. "Are they really... do you really think... those three... would... n-n.." Suou was unable to finish his sentence, though everyone knew what he was going to say.

"Either way... we will be replacing the spot of those two. with or without them, there will be seven of us. That way sells don't drop." Kyoya said in a sauve way breaking the ice but only causing a strong blizzard on the others souls.

"Everyone!"

The door would rush open as a sweet voice spoke out.The five would turn to face the door.

In would walk Haruhi who was being held onto by Honey and closely following them would be Mori.

"You guys!" Suou would say running towards them, of course snatching Haruhi from Honey. "Thats my daughter!"

"You guys?!" Kaoru would proclaim happily.

"Honey-sempai?..." Hikaru would say softly.

"Mori-sempai?" Kyoya would say, for he two was in a shock.

"Ah. Ha, ha. Whats with the gloom looks? Wheres the cake? Aren't you open today?" Honey would say as he ran around the room, which looked almost untouched from the last time they were all here during the summer.

"What.. are you all doing here?" Hikaru would say, his stare locked with Haruhi's as they both remembered the fight from the morning.

"Well.." Haruhi started.

"Haru-chan was walking away from school all alone and sad and Mori-kun and i were wandering around and since we saw her we had to help her and the perfect way was to be here with you guys!" Honey would say as he dragged Haruhi towards the sofa and away from Suou. Leaving her directly in front of Hikaru and in the middle of everyone else.

Kaoru grabbed her hand with a laugh and pulled her down on the sofa placing her between him and Hikaru. A blush would slightly appear on both her and Hika's faces.

"Hikaru..." Kyoya would say. "What you said before. Seemed to be a lie. Do you still think its a bad idea to recuit new members?"

"New members?" Both Honey and Haruhi replied.  
As haruhi stared at kyoya the past events of her becoming a host member flashed through her head. From the moment she opened the door, to breaking the vase, to getting her first kiss, to dancing with everyone, to watching mori and honey graduate. Everything, every moment they spent together, during school, after school on holidays even during the summer; every moment went through her mind causing her heart to get heavy and she would lower her head and place her hands on her knees.

Everyone felt a bit of sadness at that moment.

"Thats such a good idea." Honey would start in his childish tone. "The host club wasn't just for us.. So its bad to end it with us." His voice would slowly transend. "Is that what you wanted Suou? For it to end with us? Or for others to continue to live out what you started?"

Suou would stare at Honey as did everyone else, giving a slight nod.

"Isn't the only way for someone to carry out what we started, to teach them. So they do it right?"

Everyone would nod this time.

"Besides." His voice would go chibi again. "Its not like mori and i have to leave the club! The seven of us are family! You can never get rid of us so easily!!" Somehow ending his deep sentence in a childish tone put everyone in a more cheerful mood.

"Thats right! You two will always be here!" Suou said happily clapping his hands together.

"Just maybe not as much." Kaoru joked as he turned to face his brother and the crouching Haruhi.

Hikaru was watching Haruhi closely as she straightened up and stared at him. Honey's words had reached her.

"That's right, us seven are family." Her words at first seemed directed at everyone, but from Kaoru's point of view, he could see she was speaking to Hikaru. "So believe i don't plan on leaving this club anytime soon...if had, id have gone already, since my debt is paid off." She ended her words in a somewhat childish way trying to keep everyone in a good mood.

Hikaru would stare at her, remembering what he said to her before, and what he had said about her just before she came in, feeling bad. He would stand up and walk towards the window as haruhi had been snatched up by Suou.

Kyoya would close his note book. "We're short on time, everyone get changed, today is greek mythology..."  
Everyone would take a quick glance around, this whole time, everyone had such serious thoughts in mind no one noticed the room had been re-done to fit the 'greek gods' theme.

With a quick laugh everyone would dress and get in their place at the front chair.

Suou or for the day the God Zeus would sit on his throne in the middle of everyone, slanted slightly to one side crossing his right leg over the other, resting one hand on his chin the other on the armchair with his usual playboy smile posted on his face.  
Just behind him stood Ryoya, and directly beside him was Haruhi. Standing at each end of the chair was Kaoru and Hikaru. Behind Ryoya but slightly to the side was Mori whom was holding Honey on his shoulders. Everyone had a nice real smile on their face. Being together as they were was the greatest payment for what they did everyday at the host club.

The doors would slowly open, blinding everyone with a pure white light and showering them in the softest, freshest rose petals. As the petals ended and light faded, the host bu members would be revealed to the girls; and slowly as the girls entered the members would part from the throne to their desinated areas amoungst the room in which they would please and fulfil the wants and needs of their customers.

So once again the Chorus would be played. Granted today a few keys were being missed or changed.

And Suou would sit in the middle of one sofa with two girls beside him, across from him, his princess and two females beside her as they chatted away about trival things the customers asked.

Ryoya would wander around taking not of everything, making all was going according to plan. Casually advertising films and pictures token during the summer.

Honey would be sitting in a round table surrounded by females offering him cake, and behind him would be Mori who would be watching out for Honey hoping he wouldn't get another cavitiy any time soon.

Hikaru and Kaoru would be sitting together on the loveseat and around them on seprate chair would be several girls, gossiping and asking about their summer. Hikaru and Kaoru would put on the usual play, using their brotherly love to provide the girls what they wanted to see.

Though each member looked to be doing well, each had a cloud above their head, as they all pondered about the new members. When would they be picked? How? Who would they be... Would it be the same?

**The magic keeps acting like its gone, Hikaru acts like he realizes but then it all falls back to being locked under the spell...can this spell possible be casted on to the new members?**  
_New members huh... Will they be like Mori or Honey... I wonder...how...everything is going to be...Even though we are all here, the atmosphere is different..._

**AN: So im ending here on this chapter, sorry it took kinda long though trust the next should be just behind it 3 im already writing it, it just might take me a bit to get time to post it xD**

**Well it took me a moment to think where was it i wanted to go, i re-vised this chapter a bit too. And finally decided to start things off like this! I believe all Fanfics deserve the right to have a few good OOC Characters 3 thus the next chapter shall hold some! And woah Leiko may even appear! X3 eventually hahaha.**

**Hope this is up to standard. i REALLY REALLY like ohshc and i dont want to hurt it too badly with this so trust im trying my best!**

Next chapter summary

- The Grand RE-opening (Yes the day after they re-opened but that was for them selves, none of the customers knew they were closing! O.O so this is the "New semester" re-opening 3) went more then smoothly but as the members parted to leave home, more then a few worries popped up. New members? Mori and Honey have graduated. Haruhi and Hikaru seem to be having a few issues, Kaoru thinks he's loosing Hika; Suou thinks he lost Haruhi, Kyoya thinks he lost Suou! Whats going on in the world of OHSHC? Hopefully we'll get some answers. Kyoya did say the next meeting would be very important! Could we be deciding the new members? Well stay tooned to see what the next chapters holds inside!!


End file.
